Dinotopia: Windchaser: The Sequal
by Star Holder Commander
Summary: This is my own story that happens five years affter the events in the Windchaser, the first book of the Dinotopia Book Series


Dinotopia: Windchaser: The sequel

Author: Star Holder Commander

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dinotopia Ideas. I wish I did; I would be rich by now. I do own my own new characters, however, so no taking them with out my permission.

Star Holder Commander: So, it begins again, another stab at a story line that uses only one Series for that story.

OC: Yes, it does begin again. I just hope you know what you are doing.

Star Holder Commander: I should know what I am doing, but do I?

DinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopia

_An Ancient place, filled with wonders and dangers. A place made sacred by time and circumstance. Many may enter, yet no one may leave, due to the weather that surrounds it. That place is Dinotopia._

**_The Theme song of The Dino Thunder Power Rangers plays as all the book covers from the Dinotopia series display themselves on screen. As the song ends, our story begins._**

As we begin our story, the location is Waterfall City, a city in Dinotopia. It is late in the morning and the scene is of a nervous Skybax waiting for its friends in the main square just outside the registry.

"Hey, Windchaser, nice to see you again," said a voice from the right side of the square.

Windchaser turned to see Raymond walking towards him.

_"Nice to see you too, Raymond," _Windchaser replied. _"Are you done with your studies?"_

"Yes, I completed my studies about a year ago," Raymond replied.

Five years ago, Raymond and another Dolphinback, Hugh, had washed up onto the shore of Dinotopia after jumping from a mutinied prison ship. After many harrowing adventures in the months that followed, Raymond had decided to become a healer to honor his father who had been a ship's surgeon. Raymond's father was one of the dead from the destroyed prison ship that left Raymond and Hugh as the only survivors. Windchaser had been a wounded Skybax who could talk not only Skybax but human as well. Raymond had befriended Windchaser and helped him to open up about his special abilities. Windchaser became an ambassador between the Skybaxes, the Humans, and the Saurians (dinosaurs), because he is the only Skybax to know all three languages.

"So is Hugh late?" Raymond asked.

_"Or are we early?" _Windchaser replied with a laugh.

"Or are you two just worrying that I might have forgotten this meeting," said a familiar voice from behind them. "Not on your life!"

Both Windchaser and Raymond turned around to find Hugh standing behind them with his arms folded over his chest and a grin on his face. Hugh had been a pickpocket in his old home of London, England. At first Hugh had held onto his old ways and had been against learning anything that was going to help him in his new life. He had thought that he should not have been saved by the dolphins that had brought Raymond and himself to shore. Over the course of the adventure, now five years past, Hugh's character improved and he gained many virtues that made him a better person and an even better friend. Hugh had decided to go learn philosophy from a diplomat named Laegreffon so he could learn more about life and help people with their problems.

"So now that we are back together again, what are we going to do?" Hugh asked.

Before anyone could answer, they heard a scream from one of the humans that was working in the square, "Look up in the sky! Someone is in trouble!"

Raymond, Hugh, and Windchaser looked up to see a creature in an uncontrolled dive. This creature looked like a Skybax but was definitely not one. The worst thing was that there was someone on its back and the person looked as if he was unconscious, until he lifted his head.

"Let's go," Raymond said as he jumped on Windchaser's back. "Hugh, call everyone together and give them these instructions: 'Pile all the mats, mattresses, cushions, pillows, blankets, and anything else that is soft in the square.' Windchaser and I are going to try and nudge that creature over so that he will land in the square."

Windchaser crouched a little and leapt into the air, blowing everyone over with a huge blast of wind.

DinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopiaDinotopia

So will Windchaser, Hugh, and Raymond be able to cushion the creature's landing, and who is this mysterious rider on its back. Also, does this mean that war will finally come to Dinotopia again? Read on my friends. R and R please! I would like to get at least two reviews before I add another chapter. Thank you.


End file.
